1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a flexible touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be input by selecting instruction contents or icons displayed on a screen of a display device or the like with a user's hand or object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is formed on a front face of the display device to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. Here, the user's hand or object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is input as an input signal to the image display device.
Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to a display device, such as a keyboard or mouse, its application fields have been gradually extended.
Touch screen panels are divided into a resistive overlay touch screen panel, a photosensitive touch screen panel, a capacitive touch screen panel, and the like.
Among these touch screen panels, the capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing electrode and an adjacent sensing electrode or ground electrode when a user's hand or object comes in contact with the touch screen panel.
Generally, such a touch screen panel is attached to an outer face of a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display or organic light emitting display. Therefore, the touch screen panel requires characteristics of high transparency and thin thickness.
A flexible display device has recently been developed for the flexible display device.
Generally, in a touch screen panel, sensing electrodes is implemented using a transparent conductive material such as indium tin oxide (ITO). In a flexible touch screen panel, a crack occurs in the sensing electrode when a bending or folding operation is performed, and therefore, a driving failure may be caused.
Accordingly, it is required to develop a touch screen panel having flexibility, which can secure hardness of a conductive layer without being easily damaged in various bending or folding environments.